Redemption
by damien455
Summary: A one shot story! Set in early season five. Sometimes redemption is right in front of you. PC, hints at PL. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters hereby mentioned in this story.

Note: This is a one shot fiction, depending on the amount of reviews, I may continue, that depends on you, the readers. This is set in the earlier episodes of season five.

_**Redemption**_

The rain poured from the sky, torrent after torrent. It soaked his jacket as he walked down the streets of downtown San Francisco. His eyes glancing from the people under the patios of popular coffee joints. The line for Starbucks was out the door, people with their black umbrellas opened to deflect Mother Nature's worst. Black. What a beautiful color, he thought to himself as a taxi flew by sending water at him. His jeans and pull over sweater soaked to the bone. He was cold, but he knew he had to keep on walking. He knew it in the depths of his heart. No matter what comes his way, he knew he had to keep walking.

The people who passed him on the street gave him looks. He knew what they were thinking. What on earth is he thinking walking in this rain without an umbrella. The truth was, he didn't want an umbrella. He deserved what he was getting. He treated her wrongly. He knew that know. In the early years of their relationship, he always thought he treated her right, but he knew now that he was wrong. He understood human emotions all to well. The pain, fear, anguish. It was all so trivial to what he really felt. Loneliness.

He turned a street corner, and was welcomed by a sea of umbrellas and stares. He could afford an umbrella, but still he kept strolling. His sneakers damp all the way through, he knew by now that his black socks must be bleeding onto the white liner of his trainers. He took a quick glance at his watch on his wrist. He read the time: 4:15. He had about forty-five minutes to get to his destination, which was still a lengthy distance from his particular street corner. However, he kept walking. Determined and diligent to get to his location.

She stared up at the clock on her wall. It read the time: 4:15. Forty-five minutes to go before she would pack up and head home to her family. However, someone was missing. He had come into her life like an angel, and left so abruptly. She knew she wasn't to blame, but someone was. Was it him? Her family? The Elders? Someone needed to take the blame. But was that what she was doing the entire time? Even though she knew she wasn't to blame, and couldn't help but placing the blame on others...was she just deflecting the blame from actually being hers? It was confusing when said outloud, but in her heart, she knew its true meaning. She pushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes as she grabbed her purse and umbrella. She needed to clear her head. She didn't want to drive, it only added to her stress. So she walked out, her boots clicking on the floor as left. She reached the sidewalk and saw the rain pouring down from the sky. She opened her floral umbrella and walked out into the rain. It fell on her umbrella and rolled down the sides and landed around her. She couldn't help but grin a white smile; a faux pas smile. She had nothing to be happy for at this exact moment in time. The only person she loved was no longer there. Where was he? What became of him? Did a demon or a darklighter get him? Was he dead in some ditch somewhere, died alone with no one to hold his hand? These thoughts brought a salty tear to her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but sometimes, couldn't help it.

He continued to walk in the direction of his destination. He had to explain to her why he left, or better yet that he loved her. He always has, he was her soulmate. She too continued to walk away from where she came. She didn't want to go back, not just yet. Her brown raincoat was stained with rained from the puddles accumulating on the sidewalk. Someone had to do something about these, she thought to herself.

He stopped at a flower stand. The old Asian man stared at the rain soaked man. There it was in the last place he expected to see it. Pity. He saw pity in the eyes of the Asian man who sold him flowers. His heart instantly broke. He paid the man with what little money he had and was on his way. He held three roses in his hands, all three getting soaked by the torrential rain.

She continued to walk forward, refusing to walk back. She passed a man who was soaking wet. He was blocking the way. His back to her eyes. He could feel an icy stare. Where does he get off standing here, she thought to herself as she tapped him on the shoulder defiantly and with authority. He sighed and turned around and there she was. The one he loved for many years. The one who held the key to his heart. His spirits rose as he saw her. Her icy glare and defiant attitude died away the minute she made contact with his blue eyes. She put her hand over mouth, as tears came to her eyes. And at that exact moment, she knew she loved him, and he knew that he loved her, more than before. Their love was all around them as they stared at each other faces blank.

She whispered his name as she reached forward on her tippy toes and kissed him a passionate way, that they once shared.

"I love you." he whispered as they broke the kiss.

"And I love you." he whispered back. The two kissed each other again. He could feel his emotions rising, and then and there, he knew everything was going to be alright.

"Let's go home." she whispered.

"Where's that?" he asked, knowing that he didn't have a real home.

"Home with me." she said as she kissed him again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure it was alright with her.

"That's where you belong." she smiled lightly.

"And where is that?" he asked, knowing that he didn't know where he belonged.

"By my side, Cole. Always and Forever."


End file.
